Nancy Boys and Snogging
by WolfeD
Summary: Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was an arse, that he wasn't really one to forgive. Oh no, he would hold his grudges until the day he kicks the bucket. Reason being why he needs to return to a certain little town in Colorado. SLASH. Gryle. Style.


**This chapter is meant to be short, just so you know.  
**

* * *

**Nancy Boys and Snogging: Prologue**

Gregory has always been known to be arrogant. Not only so, but he's a condescending bastard, at that! He loved looking down at people. They were dirt compared to him. Every one of them fucking humans are shitholes in his eyes. Although, he was a gentleman towards women, it didn't mean he acknowledge them as equals. He was raised to be chivalrous, is all. However, no other fucking bloke could compare to him . . . well, there was Christophe. Alas, there was only one person whom was at his stature, his one and only friend. Gregory suppose he could call Mole his best friend, but it wasn't an exact definition of the nature of their relationship, per say.

Perhaps it was due to the fact that he was an arse, that he wasn't really one to forgive. Oh no, he would hold his grudges until the day he kicks the bucket. Reason being why he _needs _to return to a certain little town in Colorado.

_Stan Marsh._

The wanker whom showed him off. Gregory had never had a problem with people after the fourth grade. Perhaps it was due to that forsaken day. He didn't really know, but he was tired of boiling in his own hatred. He needed to take action against that bloke. Gregory had to exact revenge.

He was planning on leaving soon. Thus his reason to be informing his friend of his departure. Gregory was counting down those Goddamn days.

"Let me get theez straight. You are leaving to ze States?"

"Quite right, Mole. I have unfinished business that I've been pushing off and it needs to be dealt with already," Gregory replied while hastily looking through a file on Russian territory, at least that's what it seemed to be.

"Ze fuck, Gregory? Our business is here, non? We don't 'ave time to waste on this sheet." Saying that Christophe was pissed off, was an understatement. Frankly Gregory didn't care. The Mole would occasionally take off for weeks even months at time. With no notice nor any contact with him.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, yeah? I'm going and I don't know when I'll be back, yeah?" The words came out hissed. The Mole stared Gregory down, debating whether to push the subject or let it go. Gregory definitely wasn't going to look away, so he returned the glare with fury. Eventually, it was Christophe who looked away and pushed himself off the desk he was leaning against.

"Fucking British beetches," he huffed out. Returning his eyes to Gregory he asked, " When are you leaving, mon ami?"

"In a fortnight, I just wanted to let you know," Gregory let the words slide out with ease. He was more relaxed than before. Christophe let some cuss words out before letting the subject drop completely. Gregory watched as Christophe's form went through the doorframe and then heard the slam of the front door. _It doesn't matter. . .this is important to me._

Gregory turned back towards his desk and continued to flip through a folder. A folder filled with all the information on Stan Marsh.

* * *

Kyle was fucking cold. He was out on a milk run at 1 a.m. because Stan had been craving some cereal, but there was no milk. So Stan wittily talks Kyle into going for him, and here he is. Freezing his dick off just for some midnight craving. It wasn't like Stan was pregnant for him to even crave something. Kyle immensely regretted letting Kenny borrow his car this night. Stan himself was also car-less. Shelly's boyfriend had completely totaled her car while out drinking, so Stan's parents pressured him to give his car to her. Just "borrowing" it while she looks for a new one. Kyle briefly wondered if Stan was ever going to get his car back.

It didn't matter, though. They were all happy, and adapted to inconveniences. They were in their early 20's now. Kyle was actually turning twenty-two in a month from now. And honestly, life couldn't get any better for Kyle. He finished college in three years, majoring in Computer Science. His mother wasn't too pleased with his choice in career, but she was still proud of Kyle. She loved mentioning how Kyle was done with college, while Stan and the rest were still had two semesters left. He was pleased with outcome. Kyle even found a job creating web pages for some corporation. Mr. Tweak also paid him to create and design a website for his coffee shop. Kyle didn't want to boast, but he was well off. For his age, he had a lot of money saved up in his bank account.

His living conditions were also quite pleasant. Stan, Kenny, and he were able to rent an apartment over a year ago. It was more of a condo, really. Three bedrooms and 2.5 bathrooms. They had a den, a garage, and a wonderful kitchen. With the current economy, they thought it was going to be impossible, but Stan and his parents helped. Randy actually allowed them to use his name in the lease; he actually had good credit, surprisingly.

Kenny wasn't a big contributor to their life styles, but Stan and Kyle didn't care. The three of them had become rather close after high school. They were like the three musketeers; at least that was what everyone said. Kenny put a few dollars for food and sometimes even for rent. Kenny had signed up for some financial aid during high school for his future. He got a job where he used a fake social so he could get all the money he could for school. Kenny still had that same job, and he still had help from financial aid. He was doing rather well; he never received low grades. Kyle despised when she pointed out that he was behind compared to him. However, he had first attended the local community college so he could raise up enough money for the REAL College. Even though Kenny was barely finishing his first year of college, Kyle was proud of him. He was so proud, the he often found himself boasting to others about Kenny's accomplishments. He didn't know why he did it. Perhaps it was because it really was an accomplishment to come so far from a dysfunctional family. Kenny was doing amazing compared to all the statistics.

Kyle entered the 7-11 and quickly made his way to the over-priced milk, then to the counter just as quick. He paid the cashier and made his way home. Home, where his two most cherished people lived.

Life was too good.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I had this in my head way too long.**

**Chapter 3 of LTeA will be updated Wednesday NIGHT. ;)**

**R&R.  
**


End file.
